Birds of a Feather
by MSPJO22
Summary: Nico and Percy get into an argument about the fastest animal on the planet. Short little one-shot; Annabeth comes in at the end.


**A short one-shot about an argument between Nico and Percy. Annabeth comes in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would: A) be married and have kids, B) live in Houston - or Texas, for that matter, and C) be famous and probably be working on the House of Hades rather than on this FanFiction, where I have admittedly written a bit OOC stories.**

* * *

**Third Person**

"Hey, Nico?" Percy Jackson asked from his spot behind the counter.

"Yeah, Perce?" Nico di Angelo answered, across from him.

Percy was doing his homework, writing an essay in Ancient Greek on his laptop - it was Daedalus', so he would use the translator to translate it into English for the final draft. Nico was just using his phone (the Hephaestus and Athena cabins collaborated to make a non-monster-attracting phone) to surf the net on random things. His elbow was on the table and he had his head propped up on his palm. They were both in the kitchen of the apartment they shared with Annabeth, and occasionally Thalia.

"Do you know what the fastest animal on the planet is?"

"Yeah."

Percy gave his cousin a look. "What is it?"

"Don't you know?" Nico started back at him.

"Yes, I do. I have a laptop right here," he pointed. "but I wanted to see if you knew."

"Oh, well, in that case," Nico leaned back in his chair, yawning and stretching. "the Duck Hawk."

Percy wagged a finger. "Nuh-uh. It's the Peregrine Falcon."

"Duck Hawk."

"Peregrine Falcon."

"Dude, I'm surprised you even know how to pronounce that. But it's still a Duck Hawk."

"No, it isn't. I'm doing an essay on the fastest animal on the planet, and it's a Peregrine Falcon."

Nico glared. "Well, you're wrong, so don't be surprised when you get a _big_, _fat_, _F_! "

Percy stood up, also glaring. "I won't, and _you're_ wrong."

"No, _you _are."

"You are."

"It's the Duck Hawk! I did a whole project on it last year when Annabeth made me go to school, and I got an _A-_!"

Percy smirked. "Is there a reason for the _minus_?"

"I have dyslexia, you idiot! It's not just you! And I didn't cheat, using Daedalus' laptop. So what if there were a few spelling errors!"

"The teacher seemed to mind."

"Well, we'll see about _yours_ tomorrow, when you turn your _completely wrong_ essay in!"

**~•~•~•~•~I'm An Awesome Line Break, Don't Bother Me... Unless You Have Cookies, That Is****~•~•~•~•~**

Percy smirked again as he walked into the apartment, dropping his backpack onto the couch and finding Nico in the same position as the day before. Percy sat down where he had previously, pulling out both a graded essay and Daedalus' laptop.

"Guess what I got?" Percy taunted.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "An F?"

Percy shook his head. Nico's head tilted up, and he tapped his chin as if he was thinking. Then both of his eyebrows shot up, as if he had just realized something.

"I know!" Nico exclaimed, looking back at Percy and pointing at him with his index finger. "You got an F-, didn't you? I mean, I didn't think they gave those out, but given the circumstances..."

Percy growled and shoved the paper into Nico's face. The Ghost King read the grade at the top, and his face changed from astonishment, to anger, to disbelief, to confused, and then back to astonishment.

"An A-?" he choked out.

Percy grinned at the clad-in-black boy. "Take that! Ha! I was _right_!"

Nico stood up and marched to his room, emerging a few minutes later with a crumpled piece of paper. He tossed it to Percy. "Read," he commanded.

Percy looked at the title: _The Duck Hawk, Fastest Animal on the Planet_. He looked at the grade. _A-, for spelling errors._

The son of Poseidon gaped. "But how? My title was '_The Peregrine Falcon, Fastest Animal on the Planet_,' and I got an A- too!"

Nico shrugged, washing his hands in the sink behind him and sitting back down. "Search it up, I guess."

Percy's eyes narrowed before he logged into Google on the laptop. Slowly, he typed in, _Peregrine Falcon_, and hit enter. He clicked on the first one; Wikipedia.

He began to read out loud. "'_The **Peregrine Falcon** (__Falco peregrinus_), also known as the **Peregrine,** and historically as the-'"

"Duck Hawk, in North America," Annabeth continued, entering the room and tossing her own backpack onto the couch. She looked curiously between the two astonish-faced boys. "You did know that, right?"

Silence.

She groaned, walking over. She ruffled Nico's hair and gave Percy a light peck on the lips.

"Oh, boys... what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**Just a random idea... like most of my ideas. Like it? Hate it?**

**~Avery**


End file.
